


be there or be square

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autistic Will Graham, Dancing Lessons, Humor, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will is finally done with Hannibal's dancing lessons.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 42
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	be there or be square

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** dancing
> 
> shoutout to the murder family discord for talking about square dancing will graham
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal, unsurprisingly, wants Will to learn how to dance. He knows how to dance, mind you, but not in a way that Hannibal likes in the least. He hasn't told him that, just tried to pass it off as _I can't dance at all_ , which isn't that far of a reach all in all, with his motor skills being terrible in count of him being autistic.

But still. It's waltz and tango and _whatever_ else, all those fancy rich people dance styles that are excruciatingly boring. He's from Louisiana, he doesn't need all this. Even if he's going to go to Hannibal's rich people events now that they've settled in Cuba as a couple, him practically being Hannibal's arm candy. He just doesn't enjoy it in the least. 

After the umpteenth dancing lesson he has with Hannibal, he finally finds him good enough at it to consider him a proper _dancer_. It's took a lot of sweat and a lot of boredom, but they've finally crossed that bridge. Now he's ready to burn it and move on to something more fun. Something akin to, oh, how do you say it? Payback, for all these horrible dancing lessons.

"So," Will starts. "If we're done with your dancing classes, I was thinking that I could teach _you_ how to dance."

Hannibal raises a brow. "You said you didn't dance."

"I don't dance like you do," he replies cheerily. "It's not so fancy."

He blinks, tilts his head, curiosity playing at him. Hannibal is, as always, too curious for his own good. "How do you dance, then?"

Will smiles at him, smug and incredibly self-satisfied. "Oh, well, you'll see." He pauses, clears his throat. "How about I teach you how to square dance, Dr. Lecter?"

The expression on Hannibal's face is simply glorious.


End file.
